WW in WWII
by KnellaLuna
Summary: When man starts another war, Diana pledges to stay out of it. But when she hears rumors of new weapons with godly power, she can not stand on the side lines any longer.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

21 years was all it took for man to start another great war. She swore to stay out of it. While she knew she could make a difference fighting on the front lines, she could not will herself to dawn her armor once more and fight. Diana knew they didn't deserve her help, but that wasn't what was holding her back. It was _him_. How could she fight when it only reminded her of her greatest loss.

Of course, Sameer called her a few months later asking why she wasn't all over the front page of the news.

"I-I just can't Sammy. It reminds me too much-"

"Say no more Diana. That much I can understand. And I know Charlie would too."

A pang of guilt hit her. Charlie had died 10 years back in a terrible bar brawl after being beaten beyond recognition and left in a dumpster. She was supposed to meet with him, but her new job required her to stay late that night.

As if knowing what she was thinking a voice sounded over the phone again.

"You could not have known mon amie. It is not your fault." Silence. "I must go now. I have enlisted with the British army, but I will write to you as much as I can. Poka my ne vstretimsya."

And that was the last she heard from him.

She first heard of the Tesseract 2 years later after overhearing a couple drunk army officers talking about a so called ' _Weapon from the gods'_. Naturally, rare antiques dealer Diana Prince was immediately curious as to whether this rumor had any truth behind it. Also because she felt it was her duty to protect man from any threat from the gods. Using her natural Amazonian beauty, she wheedled as much information as she could off the far from sober army officers, and bought the next ticket to the United States of America.

 _His_ home.

She tried not to think about _him_ ; it hurt too much. 24 years had passed, but _he_ was her first love and was having trouble moving on. Diana had more admirers than she could count, but none of them were like _him_.

Diana spent the next few days after arriving in the USA doing endless research on Asgardians, Norse mythology, Odin's treasure room, and the Tesseract. There wasn't much, but she made an effort to know as much about it as she could.

A couple weeks later, Diana found herself in front of one Colonel Chester Phillips and two other people introduced as Dr. Erskine and Agent Carter. Diana was offered a consultant position as an ancient mythology and relics expert mostly to be working with Dr. Erskine and occasionally ' _the one and only_ _Howard Stark'_ ; if the need arose.

Diana found a father figure and friend in Abraham Erskine. Though he was technically younger than her, Diana could still be considered ignorant when it came to human nature. After 3 months of working with him, she was finally able to open up about herself, her life, and _him_ , Steve Trevor. She broke down for the first time in centuries as she told her newest confidant about her life.

"He was right about one thing, Diana."

He gave her hands a squeeze. She looked up with tearful eyes and gave a weak smile.

"And what was that, Abe?"

"You _can_ save the world."

 **A/N:**

This is my first time posting a story on fanfiction. If anyone is interested in reading more, I can definitely try to write more, but it will be sporadic. I'm honestly surprised I started a story, but I really wanted to write this one. Especially after seeing Wonder Woman three times and watching Civil War just recently! I do have a tentative plot line for this story, so let me know what you think and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated.

 **Translations:**

Mon amie - my friend (French)

Poka my ne vstretimsya - until next we meet (Russian)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Diana wasn't really sure why she was working with Dr. Erskine more than she was with Mr. Stark, but she couldn't say that it bothered her. Howard was the one who was directly involved with researching the Tesseract, but he also didn't see women as equals to himself. He did not acknowledge her comments or suggestions and shrugged off her offers to help.

Diana stormed into Abraham's office in a fury and began aggressively turning pages in the chemistry book Abe had loaned her.

"What has got you in such a fuss, my dear?"

"Stark," she spat. "He treats me as if I am some… some _whore_ he can just have his way with! I am -"

"Diana! Most women that Howard Stark interacts with are trying to sleep with him. It is not a problem he has with you, it is a problem he has with himself. Do not let him affect you so."

"I just don't understand. He doesn't act this way towards Agent Carter."

With a sigh the doctor removed his glasses to massage his brow. "Ms. Carter nearly broke Mr. Stark's arm when he got to... friendly for her liking. She demands respect and is not afraid to take it when it is not given."

Three days later Diana was called to the Colonel's office and given an 'unofficial' reprimand. Howard Stark returned to work a day later sporting a limp and a new fear of women.

* * *

The first time Diana met Steve Rogers, she snorted at the choice Dr. Erskine had made for the Super-Soldier program. This 'man' (if he could even be called such) had no physical attributes to speak of! He was no warrior. What he did have, was spirit. She could give him that.

But as she got to know him, he endlessly surprised her.

Like his drive to help people. To protect his people. His belief that he could help stop the war by joining the army. That he would break the law if only it meant he could help. It reminded Diana, of herself. Of course she didn't tell Rogers this.

Abraham thought it was quite funny, until he couldn't find his "secret" liquor supply. He quickly apologized and never spoke a word of it again.

* * *

"What do you mean I cannot go with you for the experiment," Diana exploded at one slightly ruffled Colonel.

"You are only a consultant with us and therefore do not have the clear-"

"I have spent most of my time and energy in this project because Stark won't allow me to help with what I was signed on to do! I need to be there in case- in case," she trailed off biting her lower lip.

"In case of what, Ms. Prince?" he asked, noting the suddenly sad and desperate look on Diana's face. He couldn't help but feel that it looked very out of place on the normally strong woman's face.

"The," she swallowed, "The last time I didn't show up, he died. I WASN'T THERE AND NOW HE IS DEAD!"

Her outburst shocked the Colonel greatly. "I'm sorry Diana, but this matter is closed," he said in a firm voice. "The orders came from my superiors, and if I was to disobey them, we would both get in more trouble than you can imagine. Now, If I could do something I would, but as it is, my hands are tied."

With a single nod, she spun on her heel and slammed the door.

* * *

The night before the procedure Diana received a note from Colonel Phillips saying that there was a nice antique shop in Brooklyn that she might find interesting. She was given the 'opening' time and the "deepest apologies for not being able to join them".

Diana arrived just in time to witness a little old lady pull out a hidden machine gun, and unleash a torrent of bullets before collapsing to the ground.

 **A/N:**

WOW! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! It means so much to me that you all like it! Special thanks to WonderStarLord, chase manaena, aemelia113, and Storm0719 for your reviews! (Even though I had to google translate one of them!)

Also, sorry for the shortness of the chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Diana's day started out wonderfully. She woke up to the sun's rays shining through her window at 8:05. She bypassed putting on her armor, as she had for the past twenty years, and settled for a beautiful shortsleeve yellow sundress stopping just below her knees, matching it with a light sweater and some low, strappy heels. She completed the rest of her daily ritual by 8:45 and left her temporary apartment a little early so she could stop at nearby cafe for her daily dose of caffeine. She made the three minute walk without a hitch and arrived to find only one person in line ahead of her. With a beaming smile, she happily waited to order her coffee, with a little cream and a lot of sugar, and a blueberry muffin.

At 9:00, she hailed a cab to take her to downtown Brooklyn, where she intended to do some window shopping before heading to the antique store at 10:00 am. She wandered around, taking in all the sights and sounds of a part of New York she hadn't been to before, and while it wasn't Themyscira, it was beautiful in its own way.

Before she knew it, an hour had gone by and she made her way towards Brooklyn Antiques to see the result of Abe's experiment. Her vibrant mood was shattered as soon as she entered the establishment.

* * *

Time seemed to slow as Diana absorbed the new situation. Another shot rang off and the unarmed Amazon immediately took cover behind one of the many shelves. Several more shots were fired and causing shards of broken glass and ceramic to pepper her unprotected form before the assailant rushed out of the building. A sense of dread settled on Diana in the following silence. Peaking around the shelf she took in the prone body of an old woman and a flash of regret went through her heart.

 _If only I had been here sooner... If only I had my armor... If only... If only... If only…_

She knew it wasn't a healthy way to think. She knew she shouldn't blame herself for every death surrounding her, but it was so easy when she knew she had the power to stop it.

Her brooding was interrupted by hard footfalls coming from behind the counter. Diana returned to her position behind the shelf, not wanting to be shot at again without her bracers. Not moments later, Agent Carter burst from the secret entrance solely focused on chasing down the assassin.

"Peggy!" Diana called, stepping out from her position behind an assortment of now mostly shattered kitchenware. Peggy jerked her head to the side in surprise and faltered in her step when she realized who had called her name.

"Diana?" she questioned. "What-"

"Where is Abe?" she cut off her friend off, praying to every god that he was alright.

Sadness flashed across Agent Carter's face as she turned to finish her chase. "Go down the hall and make a left at the end."

Now Diana knew something was very wrong. Without missing a beat, she took off down the hall at a nearly inhuman blur, passing a very handsome and muscular man who she later found out was actually Steve Rogers.

* * *

The room Diana was met with was complete chaos. There were small fires burning throughout the viewing area with shattered glass littered among toppled chairs and several bodies that looked to have been secretaries or politicians. The door leading to the lab was barely hanging on its hinges and the lab was in similar disarray, but Diana only had her eyes fixed on the lifeless body lying in the middle of a crowd of people under a blood-stained white sheet.

The goddess shakily made her way down the bent staircase and pushed her way through the crowd of people, knocking several over in her single minded determination to reach her goal. She collapsed on her knees by the body's head, hoping and praying it wasn't her friend. She slowly pulled back the cloth and let out a choked sob. It was Abe. She gently ran her fingers through her friend's messy hair. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she apologizing in every language she knew. She was vaguely aware of the crowd standing around her being dispersed, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

She was drawn back to reality be a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up to find Howard Stark with an incredibly somber look on his normally egotistical face. She couldn't help but to spare a moment of thought as to how out of place it was. He lightly raised a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

"I could've saved him," she whispered as Abe's body was placed on a stretcher and carted away.

"There was nothing you could've done," he said gently, helping the goddess to her feet and pulling her into an embrace.

"You don't understand," she said looking into Howard Stark's confused eyes. "If I was here, I could've saved him." And for some reason, he believed her.

* * *

"I'm glad it was you."

Steve, who had just finished speaking with the senator, jumped and turned to see Diana Prince.

"Oh! I, uh… thanks," he managed, reaching up to rub the back of his head. "I didn't know you were here- I mean of course you're here, but you weren't at the experiment, so I thought-"

Diana cut him off with a weak laugh. "Don't hurt yourself," she said playfully. "I heard what you did..." she trailed off with a shake of her head. "You should be coming with us to Germany. It is an insult to Dr. Erskine's memory to keep you here."

"You're going too? What are even here for? I don't mean to be rude, but I haven't seen you really do anything," Steve finished sheepishly.

Diana smirked. "You know of Hydra and their leader, yes?"

Steve nodded in the affirmative.

"You know then that he believes that there are relics left on the Earth from the gods. I am an expert on those relics."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "And you believe they exist?"

Diana smiled conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I've seen many."

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but Diana didn't give him the chance.

"You remind me so much of a man I used to know." She smiled sadly before turning around to leave. "Abe meant for you to be a soldier. Don't forget that."

Steve waved awkwardly and decided that he would probably never understand women.

 **A/N:**

I'm alive! School has been crazy this semester and I finally have a break for Thanksgiving. I was able to plot out the rest of the story and how I want everything to work out, and I have to admit, I'm super excited to write the next few chapters. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but it needed to be done so we can get to the good bits! Also, I'm going to try to finish this story before the end of the year. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I love reading what you all think!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The flight to Germany and the preceding flight to London was uneventful. The following months provided nothing new on the research front either. Every expedition to retrieve anything on Hydra, be it weapons or intelligence, was met with heavy losses in men and supplies. On a few occasions, Diana considered retrieving the information herself, but convinced herself that they just needed more time to come up with a strategy.

But these months also gave her time to reflect. Her choice to come to the human world seemed to be full of loss and pain. Humans are fragile. Their lives a mere moment compared to hers. More susceptible to sickness and injury and death. But they also had something that she never experienced so intensely; emotion. They know their moments together are fleeting and fill them with as much emotion and feeling and music and dancing and _life_ as possible.

Why was it so easy to love something that could just as easily be taken away?

* * *

On the other hand, it was nice to have friends again. Peggy had proven to be a very interesting and accomplished woman who Diana had a lot in common with. While neither would say they were very close friends, they appreciated having someone female to talk to in a camp flooded with testosterone. However, it was obvious that they were both reluctant to really open up to the other.

It was raining. Diana normally loved the rain, but the amount of mud it was creating was leaving her cursing her supposed father. Stark had asked her to bring their progress reports to Colonel Phillips claiming he had a few more ideas he wanted to play with; Diana suspected it was just because the rain would ruin his hair. She was just passing the makeshift stage when she caught sight of Steve Rogers sitting under an awning, hunched over something in his lap. Interested in seeing what he was doing, she made her way over. She simply watched the man for a moment, letting the sound of the rain hide her presence.

"You are very good," Diana said abruptly.

Startled, Steve jumped and nearly dropped his pencil. He almost didn't recognize the woman shaking out her umbrella; her attire having changed to a more functional blouse, long skirt, and trench coat.

Embarrassed about being caught off guard with his enhanced senses, he opened his mouth to reply and promptly shut it after realizing he forgot what Diana had said.

The Amazon laughed at his stunned look and nodded towards his lap. "You are very skilled."

Rogers managed an awkward thank you and squirmed in his position.

She smiled and gestured next to him, "May I sit?"

Captain America's cheeks flamed and immediately slid over to give the Amazon a little more dry space to sit. How could he have forgotten his manners? When Diana made no move to start a conversation, Steve went back to drawing, albeit rather stiffly. They sat in companionable silence with the normal sounds of a military base being drowned out by the pouring rain.

The Amazon's thoughts began to wonder and her gaze drifted out to the tree line.

"I know what it's like," Diana said suddenly, drawing Steve's attention from his illustration.

He turned his head to look at the woman next to him.

"To be destined to do something and being forbidden from doing it." She returned her gaze to confused, sad, blue eyes. "It's even worse when the people around you do what you cannot."

Steve studied her for a moment, trying to find meaning behind her words and how they could possibly apply to her. "What did you do about it?"

She smirked as she stood up, managing to make opening an umbrella look regal. "I did it anyway. In secret."

As soon as the words left her lips, Peggy came into view and raised a single eyebrow in question.

"It was good to see you again Steve." The Amazon turned to continue her mission giving Peggy a knowing wink causing the agent's cheeks to color. They were friends, after all.

Diana reached the Colonel's tent a few minutes later and poured two cups of coffee before navigating through several secretaries to reach the largest desk. She may be a demigod, but she wasn't above bribery.

"Ah, Ms. Prince," the Colonel greeted in his borderline sarcastic 'happy to see you' voice. "What can I do for you today?" he asked as he reclined in his chair.

Diana smiled and placed one of the mugs in front of Phillips before handing him the manila folder. "Just dropping off our reports."

"Figures Stark would make you bring it in this weather. I'll get to it later," he said, one hand making a dismissive hand motion while the other reached for the coffee.

Diana turned to leave just as a distressed looking Steve Rogers came running in followed closely by a concerned looking Peggy. She shot Peggy a questioning look, who only shook her head with a raised eyebrow. Steve looked around before bulldozing his way to Colonel Phillips and asking about someone named James Barnes. After being informed that said person was most likely dead and being dismissed Steve stormed back out of the tent closely followed by a chided Peggy Carter.

"And you," the Colonel said pointing at Diana, "don't let them do anything stupid."

The Amazon hid a smile as she finished her coffee.

* * *

Diana made her way back to her tent and knelt by her bed. She reached under and felt for the chest that Etta Candy had specially made or her. It hadn't been opened since the last war when she put the only items she had from her home in it, but it never left her side. Diana ran her fingers over the intricate design carved on the lid before opening the clasps and flipping the lid open. And after over two decades, she finally donned her armor.

Diana made it to the air strip with seconds to spare as she walked up the ramp.

"I'm coming with you."

Steve and Peggy both looked at the Amazon with the same startled look. "What? This isn't..." Steve managed to choke out.

"You are planning to rescue your friend. I am coming with you." Steve looked at Peggy and shrugged.

"We're gonna miss our window!" Howard called back

"Ready for takeoff Howard!" Peggy called back after a moment.

With that said, Diana set the large, military-grade duffle bag on the ground with a clunk and took a seat a few down from Steve.

"How did you know we were leaving?" Steve asked once they were in the air.

Diana laughed. "Because this is what I would've done."

* * *

Diana watched the scene in front of her with mild amusement mixed with concern. Howard was being himself, Steve looked uncomfortable with the conversation, and the goddess could not find another parachute anywhere. Not that she needed it. Of course it would also be hard to explain how she survived jumping out of an airplane.

Her musing was interrupted by the plane shaking from the force of an explosion, and the next thing she knew Captain America jumped out of the plane. Diana immediately gathered her duffle and stood by, not knowing how she could help Steve at this point.

"Steve!" Peggy cried.

"What happened?" Diana demanded as she ran to look out the window, just catching a flash of white in the aftermath of another explosion.

"His parachute was hit!" Peggy was pale. "Steve…"

Peggy didn't even get to finish her sentence before Diana jumped.

 **A/N:**

The feedback you guys are giving me makes me so happy and it truly motivates me to write.

Soooooo sorry for the long wait! My muse took a vacation and the JL movie made me depressed, though it did give me some good ideas! I'm really excited for the rest of the story so expect an update soon! I've already started the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The cool night air rushed passed Diana, muffling the explosions on all sides of her as she plummeted towards the ground. Occasionally she would catch sight of a metallic shine caused by explosions reflecting off of Steve's shield. Straightening her body into a more aerodynamic shape she drew on her power to help accelerate faster than what gravity would cause naturally.

 _I can't lose him too._

Diana collided with Steve a couple hundred meters off the ground, sending them spinning wildly through the air and drawing a surprised yelp from the captain. Wrapping her arms under his shoulders she attempted to stop their decent, but Steve's weight combined with her nonexistent flying skills proved far too strenuous to do anything but slightly slow their fall. She resolved to practice later.

Steve was yelling at her now. Readjusting her grip on her companion to free one of her arms, she ripped off her coat revealing armor that only a few people had ever seen before and removed her lasso. With expert skill Diana was able to slow their velocity to a nonfatal speed by using the trees as anchors for her lasso and swinging them to a rolling crash on the forest floor. Steve was cast into a group of bushes and Diana's back collided with a tree knocking the breath out of her before collapsing on her side.

The Amazons shoulders burned from the strain placed on them and several small cuts and lacerations covered her exposed arms, legs, and face. The tree that brought her to a complete stop was cracked and threatened to fall at any minute. Rolling onto her back she gasped for air. Making fists, she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw to fight the pain.

Steve was doing mildly better having had some padding to cushion his landing. Groaning he sat up and took stock of his injuries. He too had cuts scattered over his body and his uniform had several tears and snags. His shield was slightly bent on one side and one of his shoelaces was tangled in one of the smaller brambles.

He stopped moving abruptly when he heard a gasp on his left. He turned slowly only to see Diana Prince lying on the ground and a quite revealing getup doubled up from pain. Steve sat in stunned silence for a moment before tripping in his haste to get up and nearly taking the entire bush his shoe was stuck in with him. Cursing, he subsequently began to free his boot from the offending shrub and straightened to his full height.

Turning to look back where Diana was he noticed that she was now sitting up and holding her right arm. Captain America was confused, to say the least. Shaking his head and remembering himself, he got closer to help his friend stand up. She was recovering rather quickly, for which he was thankful, but still concerned. Diana gave a weak laugh at the expressions crossing Steve's face.

"I suppose you have some questions for me?"

"Just one or two," Steve said sarcastically while shaking his head.

"We can talk as we walk." Diana turned looking for her bag that she dropped when she hit the ground. Upon spotting it she rolled her shoulders as she made her way over to it. To Steve's further surprise, she removed a tiara, which was promptly placed on her head, and a large, round shield with a sword in the middle that she placed on her back. Throwing her hair over her shoulder she turned back to Steve and motioned for him to lead the way.

"So, uh…" Steve started awkwardly. "How did you," he gestured to the air, "do all that?"

"Well I guess I should properly introduce myself first. My true name is not Diana Prince. It is a name I adopted to better fit in with mankind. In my homeland I am known as Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons…"

And she told him. Diana talked of her childhood, how her mother wouldn't let her train with the other Amazon warriors, and how her aunt taught her anyway. Understanding lit the Super Soldier's features. She told him about her training and how her life was on the island, endlessly preparing for a war that seemed to never be coming. She told Rogers about the first time she saw a man and how the Germans invaded her shores shortly after, how she was convinced Ares was responsible for the war, and her journey to London. She told him about meeting her friends, travelling to the front lines, and how she was able to help liberate a small town. She spoke of her need to help everyone, and the dread she felt when she could not. She glossed over her final confrontation with Ares, not feeling the need to share her abilities and true parentage. And finally, she told him about her guilt. How she couldn't save the villagers, how she couldn't save Steve Trevor. Or Charlie. Or Sam. Or Abe.

There was a long silence after Diana had finished her story, only broken by the crunching of leaves and the occasional snap of a twig under their boots.

"It's not fair to blame yourself for everything." Steve spoke suddenly, interrupting Diana's thoughtful trance. Diana looked into the Captains blue eyes, giving him an unspoken signal to continue. "From what it sounds like, you are acting like you should be," he waved his hand, "everywhere at once. How could you have possibly known that Charlie, or Sam, or anyone else was going to die. Sure, you might have saved them if you were there, but situations out of your control prevented it.

"You have to respect the choices they made and stop blaming yourself for things out of your control. It sounds like Sam made his choice when he joined the army again, even though he'd already served his time." The Captain stopped their forward progress, placing his hands on Diana's shoulders. He looked her in the eyes. "And as much as it may have hurt to lose Steve Trevor, he thought you were worth dying for. Let them have the honorable deaths they deserve, free of unnecessary guilt."

Diana turned and began walking to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She had a lot to think about.

They continued their journey in silence, the darkness not hindering them with their enhanced vision. The moon had reached its apex, occasionally peeking out from behind the clouds to cast its eerie glow over the dying trees and light their path. The only noises being the crunch of the warriors' boots and the occasional rustle of trees either from an unseen animal or a faint wind.

Diana stopped when she heard voices in the distance and looked over to see that Steve had heard it as well. He signaled to move forward slowly.

Lights began to show through the dense vegetation and the voices became distinguishable German. Peering through some trees, the heroes were able to identify the source as the entrance of a Hydra base.

"What was your plan for when you got here?" Diana inquired quietly without taking her eyes off the enemy soldiers.

"Well, I guess I was going to find and free the prisoners and hope Bucky was there." Steve winced realizing how bad that sounded out loud.

"Simple and easy." Diana nodded. "I like it." Silently and efficiently, the duo made their way towards one of the moving trucks.

It was good to be back.

* * *

Diana and Steve silently dispatched the few guards that they came across as they made their way through the compound. Moments later an alarm sounded throughout the facility. The two shared a smile. Hydra had found the "surprise" they left outside; of course, no one would ever figure out how one of their tanks got flipped upside down.

Shouts and stomping could be heard coming from farther down the hall they were in, so she forced open a locked door and pulled Steve inside the room behind her. She didn't want to fight the soldiers yet; having them outside would help expedite the search. The room she entered was loud and filled with the foul odor of unwashed bodies and various other dried bodily fluids. Scrunching her nose and turning to see what was causing the smell, the princess saw rows upon rows of cylindrical cells full passed their recommended capacity of men yelling and swearing at the guards running above them.

A shout brought her attention around to her left side. A Hydra Soldier wielding an abnormally large gun was running towards the duo, shouting in German for them to drop their weapons and get down on their knees. Raising an eyebrow, Diana complied and signaled Rogers to do the same. When the man had moved to tug Diana's arms behind her, she twisted a leg out, catching the German off guard and causing him to crash heavily to the ground. Diana finished her leg sweep, gracefully spinning around to her feet before finishing of the soldier with a brutal kick to the head and a sickening snap.

"Not bad," Steve joked lowering his hands and standing up. Diana suppressed a smile as they collected their equipment from the ground. Steve moved the guard's body to the side and patted him down for anything useful and came away with a set of keys.

Steve and Diana made their ways through the rows of cells, freeing the first few before handing the keys off to the prisoners.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" A tall black man questioned the strangely dressed duo.

"I'm… Captain America," Steve stated.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira," She answered honestly for the first time in many years.

"I beg your pardon? Why is there a woman here?" Said another man in a thick British accent.

"This woman is saving you," Diana retorted while rolling her eyes. Steve turned to address the room at large, ignoring a squabble between a Japanese looking man and a larger, red headed, mustachioed man wearing a bowler hat.

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

"There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it," supplied the Brit.

Diana nodded her head, touching Steve's arm to draw his attention. "Go find your friend. I will escort the men out to the tree line. We will meet you there."

"Wait" The African American called towards Steve. "You know what you're doin'?"

"Yeah," Steve started, "I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."

Diana laughed as he ran out the door, leaving the gobsmacked men in Diana's capable hands.

* * *

Diana was annoyed.

As soon as she led the men to the exit and the fighting began, the men kept trying to push her behind them or out of harm's way. The last straw was when one of them tried to take a bullet for her.

She struck out her arm, catching the bullet with her arm guard. Not waiting for the man's reaction, she pushed him aside and removed the offending firearm from the German soldier using her lasso, before removing his head from his body.

More tanks began rolling out from warehouses, shooting an unearthly, blue light that disintegrated everything it touched to ashes. Diana cut her way through Hydra's army before reaching her first tank and storing her sword and shield on her back. She wrenched one of the front wheels from the machine and hurled it into a troop of advancing Hydra soldiers, immediately halting their progress. Turning back to the mutilated tank she noticed that its operators began climbing out of their dilapidated device and promptly flipped the vehicle upside-down.

Returning her attention to the fighting around her, she noticed a familiar group of men gawking at her display. "I've killed the God of War, I can handle some men." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she moved on to find another enemy soldier.

The Amazon moved from enemy to enemy with godly grace in a lethal dance; blocking bullets and blasts of blue energy from either side as the Germans realized who the greater threat truly was. Countless enemy soldiers met their end from her blade, while many more from the hands of vengeful prisoners.

* * *

Diana nearly had a heart attack when the Hydra base started exploding, but she couldn't leave these men now. She had to trust Steve to find his friend and get out of the building alive. Moments after a rocket was launched from the base, a massive explosion triggered, destroying what was left of the base and causing the remaining Hydra soldiers to try and flee.

Diana desperately searched through the fire and smoky haze to catch a glimpse of any life, but was met with no success. She continued searching until a cheer sounded and two figures could be seen navigating their way through fire and debris. Diana exhaled in relief and pushed her way through the cheering soldiers to reach her friend.

"So this is the famous Sergeant James Barnes? A pleasure," Diana said, extending her hand to said soldier.

"The pleasure's all mine..." Bucky trailed off waiting for a name.

"Diana."

"A beautiful name." He gave a winning smile. Diana smiled indulgently before turning to Captain America. Bucky excused himself when he heard some relieved friends from his unit calling him over.

"Good to see you're alive," Diana stated, giving him a once over.

"Fire is a real motivator to move. What's the damage?"

"Multiple casualties and even more wounded. We were able to apprehend a few of their vehicles and several of their strange guns."

"And you?"

"Just a few scratches. " A pause. "What about your friend?"

Steve let out a sigh. "I don't know. I found him strapped to a table in a lab. He was pretty incoherent when I found him. Once I got him moving around he seemed OK, but only time will tell." Diana gave his arm a squeeze. "I'm just glad I got him back," Steve said looking in his friend's direction.

The rising sun signaled the approach of dawn and revealed the carnage left in the wake of a massive battle.

"These men need direction, _Captain_ ," Diana said with a grin. Steve smiled back, happy to finally be doing what he was meant to do.

On the long walk back to base camp Diana and Steve exchanged stories on their individual experiences after parting ways, with Bucky jumping in every now and then when Steve left out an "important detail".

The walk was slow going, but it gave Diana time to think and Steve and Bucky time to catch up and talk to the men. And the men were more than happy to share the fight that happened outside the facility.

"She's some kind'a wonder woman or somethin'. She took the tire right off one 'o these tanks and bowled over at least twenty Germans with it! She threw it like it weighed nothin'!"

Bucky leaned over to Steve at this point and asked if Diana had had the same procedure as him. Steve simply laughed.

 **A/N:**

You guys are awesome! Truly! This chapter totally got away with me. Before I knew it I had 6 pages written! At over 2 thousand words this is my longest chapter yet! Shout out to my manager who keeps bugging me to write more. And Infinity Wars blew my mind! Thanks for all your support!

 **EDIT:**

I posted this rather hastily and edited a few errors. Everything is basically the same. Thanks!


End file.
